Fini de jouer
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: Allison débarque à l'hôpital avec son neveu. House en vient à taquiner Chase qui n'a pas été prévenu, et commence à y voir plus clair dans le couple... /// Fic Hameron - SPOILERS SAISON 5 !
1. Mystère enfantin

_Étant donné que je suis dans l'incapacité d'écrire « Regarde le présent » avec les vacances, j'écris une petite fiction à côté, qui fera autour de 3 ou 5 chapitres, comme « Virée et retournée » ou « L'heureux sauvetage ». Pas d'inquiétude, je n'abandonne pas « Regarde le présent » pour autant =)_

**_/!\ ATTENTION ! Spoilers saison 5 /!\_**

**Fini de jouer**

**Chapitre 1 : Mystère enfantin**

« **Excusez-moi de vous déranger…**

**- Je vous en prie.** »

Allison rentra dans le bureau de Cuddy, gênée de déranger, surtout pour une chose si compliquée…

« **C'est pour… ce qui était convenue ?** demanda la directrice. »

Allison approuva d'un signe de tête – cela lui semblait étrangement plus simple.

« **House est au courant ?** fit-elle d'une voix mi-désespérée, mi-suppliante.

**- Non. J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable que vous le fassiez de vous-même, vous êtes le mieux placé.** »

Cameron pâlit légèrement, mais assez pour que la doyenne s'en aperçoive.

« **Il aurait peut-être fallu que je m'en occupe ?** articula Cuddy, voyant la gêne de l'immunologiste. »

Soudainement prise d'un élan de courage et de force, elle répondit brusquement :

« **- Tout ira bien. Je m'en sortirai.** »

Elle respira un grand coup avant de se retourner, poser la main sur la poignée et entendre un « bonne chance » avant de sortir du bureau.

***

House arriva dans son bureau, balança son sac sur son fauteuil et pénétra la salle des diagnostics. Foreman lisait une revue médicale, Taub faisait des mots croisés et Treize tapait nerveusement sur la table. House ne fit aucune remarque sur l'absence de Kutner, comme il aimait faire d'habitude simplement pour prendre ce triste moment pour une plaisanterie au lieu de déprimer.

« **House, c'est maintenant que vous arrivez ?** morigéna Treize, visiblement outrée.

**- Vous préférez que je reparte chez moi ? Personnellement, ça ne me pose aucun problème…** commença-t-il.

**- Il est onze heures !** lança-t-elle avec fureur. **Nous sommes là depuis sept heures du matin pour faire des consultations !**

**- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas en consultations, là, sinon je suis près à faire des journées de consultations entières…** »

Il remarqua rapidement que personne n'osait répondre à cette réplique.

« **Cuddy nous a ****enfin**** trouvé un cas intéressant ?** demanda-t-il sur un ton plein d'espoir.

**- Pas vraiment…** avoua Foreman, sortant de son magasine. »

House fronça les sourcils. Les trois « larbins » échangèrent des regards paniqués.

« **Quand quelqu'un daignera m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, rappelez-moi…** grogna-t-il. »

Inutile de préciser que House demeurait davantage irritable que les autres jours. La raison semblait simple aux yeux de quiconque mais pas aux siens – il avait passé la pire nuit de sa vie, à tourner, tourner et retourner encore et encore. Il connaissait à présent ce qu'était une parfaite « nuit blanche », une « nuit blafarde ».

« **Bon, eh bien je retourne dans mon bureau, alors…** »

Taub toussota bruyamment pour que son patron lui prête attention.

« **Cuddy… nous a obligé à rester ici en attendant que vous veniez…** expliqua-t-il.

**- Et pourquoi donc ? Il faut que je vous force à faire mes consultations ? Ce serait le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire…**

**- Non, elle a simplement dit qu'on nous préviendra quand on devra travailler à nouveau…**

**- D'accord, alors allez travailler, c'est moi qui vous l'ordonne…**

**- Elle ne nous a donné aucun autre renseignement…**

**- Car je suis censée vous les donner…** »

Ils se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

« **Cameron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda Foreman. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la voix de House s'éleva dans la pièce.

« **Qui est-ce ?** »

Il pointa un petit garçon, d'environ quatre ans, qui s'agrippait à la jambe d'Allison.

***

Il l'avait vu. Elle se sentait abattue dès le moment où il avait tendu son index en direction du petit bout de chou derrière elle.

Elle tira l'enfant vers l'avant pour qu'il se présente lui-même.

« **Je… je m'appelle Christopher… et euh… j'ai quatre ans et demi…** »

Il serra un petit chien en peluche dans ses bras et lui suçota la patte.

« **C'est mon neveu**, précisa rapidement Allison en voyant le regard suspicieux des médecins.

**- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais nous ne faisons pas maternité ici…** fit House sur une voix triste qui résonnait absolument fausse.

**- Je me suis arrangée avec Cuddy. Il n'y avait personne – à part moi – pour garder Chris et j'ai eu l'autorisation de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il faut que je travaille avec vous pour éviter le contact avec des personnes malades**, déballa-t-elle rapidement. »

House entrouvrit la bouche mais ne produit aucun son. Il toisa Chris, comme jugeant s'il se rapprochait plus de la réincarnation du Chris - comme le faisait croire son prénom - ou bien de l'employé de Satan.

« **C'est pour une seule journée**, répéta Allison, ayant remarqué la grimace sur le visage de House. »

Il lâcha l'enfant du regard et le posa sur la jeune femme.

« **Bien. Si Cuddy l'a décidé, je ne dirai rien. Je ne tiens pas à m'attirer de problèmes ce matin.** »

Allison sentit un pincement au cœur à l'énonciation de Cuddy. Elle secoua résolument la tête pour expulser toute pensée de son esprit.

« **Vous participerez au diagnostic, et lors des examens eh bien… vous surveillerez… hum…**

**- Chris.**

**- Oui, voilà.** »

Elle fit un bref « oui » du visage. Discrètement, House lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, et elle le fit avec hésitation, se demandant s'il voulait réellement dire ça. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle s'assit et posa Chris sur ses genoux.

« **Le problème… c'est que nous n'avons pas de cas…** dit Taub avec le plus grand courage qu'il fallait pour l'annoncer. »

House grimaça mais Allison l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit.

« **Cuddy m'a donné un cas lorsque je suis allée la voir.** »

Elle sortit de son sac un dossier et le tendit à House qui le prit et écrit les symptômes au tableau.

***

Ils établirent un diagnostic rapidement. Allison s'était empressée de sortir une feuille de dessin pour que Chris ne s'ennuie pas. Il ne disait pas grand-chose mais se blottissait contre « Tatie Allie » lorsque House criait après ses collaborateurs.

« **Foreman et Treize, faites un scanner cérébral. Taub, un bilan sanguin**, ordonna-t-il finalement. »

Quand ses esclaves furent sortis, il se retourna vers Cameron, qui, elle, était dispensée de tout examen.

« **Vous restez ici, je suppose**, dit-elle au moment même où il ouvrit la bouche. **C'est plus fort que vous, il faut absolument que vous sachez pourquoi mon neveu se retrouve avec moi à l'hôpital.** »

House tira une chaise à lui et s'assit dessus, observant fixement Allison. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et commença à expliquer – sans se compliquer la vie, au plus grand étonnement de House.

« **Ma sœur – la mère de Chris, donc – est en vacances avec son mari – le père de Chris, évidemment. La famille est à Chicago, est c'est encore beaucoup trop loin pour que Chris y aille tout seul en avion. Comme on n'avait pas le choix, j'ai dû le garder.** »

Chris releva la tête vers les yeux bleus du diagnosticien. Pendant, semblait-il, une fraction de seconde, House le trouva adorable mais revint rapidement à la réalité. _C'est un gosse, sûrement insupportable comme tous les gosses…_

« **Et il ne va pas s'ennuyer ici ?** demanda-t-il. **Entourés de médecin qui disent des mots incompréhensibles… Ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'occupe uniquement en dessinant.**

**- Il a des feuilles de dessin avec des feutres, une balle rebondissante, sa peluche, et des dessins animés. Ça lui suffira, je pense.** »

***

Un silence s'installa. Allison comprit rapidement que House réfléchissait. Elle le laissa tergiverser sans l'interrompre.

Il ne savait pas du tout que dire. L'enfant devant lui semblait toujours aussi adorable, tordant son feutre dans divers sens pour former un dessin… un dessin d'enfant.

Elle entendit des mots, soufflés tout bas, mais de manière intelligible.

« **Il peut regarder ses dessins animés dans mon bureau…** »

Cameron ne masqua pas son étonnement mais reprit contenance, de peur qu'il change d'avis. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et se pencha vers le grand bambin.

« **Chris, tu veux regarder tes dessins animés ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

House sentit sa tête tourner en entendant ce timbre doucereux qu'elle adoptait avec Chris.

Chris se retourna vers lui et esquissa un bref sourire, avant de dire un faible « oui ». Allison fut surprise que House les accompagne dans son bureau, et fasse de la place sur son deuxième fauteuil pour eux.

« **Je reviendrai dans quelques minutes, pour m'assurer que mon bureau est toujours en ordre…** dit-il. »

***

Il marcha à travers l'hôpital, bousculant quelques infirmières sans s'en soucier.

« **Hey, vous !** cria-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

Un jeune homme, la trentaine, une crinière blonde sur une bouille de premier de classe, tourna la tête vers lui.

« **House… Je suis en consultation, que me voulez-vous ?** »

House lança un regard à la dame en consultation et lança à toute vitesse :

« **Demandez à votre fille de vous rendre vos pilules contraceptives et jetez les bonbons qu'elle a mit à la place. Dites à votre mari que vous voulez un autre enfant avec lui, plutôt que d'avorter.** »

La patiente et Chase dévisagèrent House comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou, mais House afficha un petit sourire. Il fit signe à la dame de sortir, ce qu'elle fit, le visage rouge de fureur, puis il s'assit en face du médecin.

« **Que me voulez-vous ?** répéta ce dernier.

**- Vous êtes au courant pour Cameron ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « Chase » ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda-t-il, subitement inquiet.

**- Oh, elle a juste décidé d'emmener un gosse à l'hôpital, et il lui ressemble énormément. Par simple curiosité, je voulais savoir si vous en savez quelque chose.** »

Chase ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Il semblait surpris de cette nouvelle.

« **Ah, vous ne saviez pas ? Apparemment votre femme vous cache des choses… C'est étrange, vous semblez si parfaits tous les deux. Mais voyez-vous, la vie est loin d'être parfaite, surtout quand on décide de sortir avec une femme qui a mit trois ans pour vous aimer…** »

Chase ne dit toujours rien.

« **Évidemment, elle craquait toujours pour moi, avant de se marier avec vous.** »

Cette phrase fit « tilt » dans l'esprit de Chase.

« **C'est votre fils ? Votre fils à tous les deux ?** demanda-t-elle avec empressement, le visage devenant de plus en plus cramoisi.

**- Hum... C'est que vous ne lui faites pas confiance... Elle a pourtant l'air sincère, la petite Allison.**

**- Ne l'appelez pas par son prénom.**

**- Excusez-moi, mais dire « Chase », je trouve ça insultant.** »


	2. Mélancolie animée

**Chapitre 2 : Mélancolie animée**

Le dessin animé en était à peu près à la moitié. Allison se sentait nauséeuse, non pas parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les films pour enfant, mais plutôt parce que l'histoire la rendait… mélancolique.

Le dessin animé racontait l'histoire d'un petit chat tout mignon, qui souhaitait occuper le cœur d'un autre chat. Malheureusement il ne faisait que se faire remballer, et le petit chat se demandait comment pourrait-il la séduire.

Cameron n'aimait pas les histoires d'amour. Elle souffrait assez avec ses propres histoires et ne voulait pas en rajouter… Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder la suite, de découvrir comment le petit chat réussirait-il à la combler…

Et pour cette simple raison, elle restait – et aussi car elle devait garder un œil sur son neveu, qui lui ne semblait pas gêner par toute la tristesse du dessin animé.

Le chat que draguait le « héro » fut capturée par les « méchants ». Chris dit qu'on reconnaît toujours les méchants dans un dessin animé, sa tante approuva. Le petit chat s'était précipité après les kidnappeurs et se battait de toutes ses forces pour libérer sa bien-aimée.

Une sorte de spasme traversa son bras, et elle eut la même sensation dans son cœur. _Je ne vais pas m'embarrasser d'un dessin animé, quand même ?_ pensa-t-elle.

Le chat prisonnier commençait à pleurer en voyant que quelqu'un faisait tant d'effort pour elle. Et ce « quelqu'un » venait tout juste de la libérer et de se débarrasser des méchants quand elle commença à rougir, ne sachant pas comment le remercier.

Ils commencèrent une sorte de « danse de l'amour » et s'étreignirent en parfaits amoureux.

Mais c'en était trop pour Allison.

***

House avait quitté la salle de consultation depuis cinq minutes déjà. Il était allé voir le bureau de son ami Wilson, mais ce dernier ne s'y trouvait pas…

Il était ravi d'avoir autant chamboulé le petit blondinet, et maintenant ne savait plus quoi faire pour s'occuper.

Il regarda furtivement sa montre et vit que vingt minutes étaient passées depuis qu'il avait quitté son bureau. Il décida alors de retourner voir Allison et son neveu.

***

C'en était trop.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Elle n'y résista pas.

Elle craqua.

***

Il fut tout à fait surpris – et choqué – de la scène qui se présentait à lui.

Allison était sur son fauteuil, encore, mais son neveu n'était plus sur ses genoux comme quand il était parti. Il se trouvait maintenant debout, à côté de sa tante, essayant de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, pourquoi son corps était prit de tremblements intenses…

House n'hésita pas avant de se précipiter dans la salle.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda-t-il rapidement.

**- Je ne sais pas !** cria Chris, visiblement moins timide qu'avant. »

House s'approcha des deux personnes et se pencha sur Allison. Par réflexe, elle recula un peu et il en profita pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« **Que se passe-t-il ?** répéta-t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à essuyer ses larmes.

Il lui prit la main.

Il ignorait la raison qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Il était persuadé de ne rien ressentir pour elle, mais pourtant… la voir pleurer ainsi, sans savoir pourquoi… il ne l'acceptait pas.

Il voulait se sentir à la hauteur.

***

Allison se calma petit à petit. Le contact de House l'apaisa assez pour qu'elle fasse un effort titanesque. Sa respiration fut moins saccadée mais elle ne parvint par à regarder House dans les yeux, elle ne savait pas que lui dire.

Elle fixa alors Chris, qui lui aussi, était inquiet pour elle. Elle lui fit un regard d'excuse et il sembla comprendre parce qu'il lui sourit juste après. _Adorable…_

Chris se tourna alors vers House. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais il semblait connaître sa tante. Il ne cessa de sourire, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Il voulut savoir comment réagissait Allison, maintenant.

« **Pourquoi tu rougis ?** demanda-t-il. »

Son visage devint encore plus pourpre suite à cette question.

***

House ria silencieusement, aimant toujours autant l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Il profita du moment où Chris regardait ailleurs pour faire un rapide baisemain à Allison. Elle s'empourpra davantage, et il ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus. Il aimait la voir ainsi, aussi timide, aussi… mignonne… Adorable.

« **Hum… Chris, tu peux aller dans la salle à côté**, il pointa la salle des diagnostics, **et chercher… ma balle, s'il te plait ?** »

Il s'exécuta sans rechigner, laissant ainsi sa tante et un homme inconnu seuls.

« **Pourquoi vous lui demander ça ?** demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

**- Juste un prétexte pour ne pas qu'il soit là**, dit-il. **Je suis sûr que vous ne tenez pas à dire des choses qui vous blessent en face d'un enfant.** »

Elle approuva faiblement d'un signe de tête.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda-t-il. »

Elle pointa le dessin animé, maintenant terminé.

« **L'histoire… elle était triste**, dit-elle lentement. »

Il tenta de cacher son sourire, et ne fit aucune remarque déplaisante là-dessus.

« **Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

**- Une histoire d'amour… Un chat qui était amoureux d'un autre chat mais qui n'arrivait… à se faire aimer. A la fin, il s'est battu pour elle et ils ont dansé ensemble, amoureux… ****»**

***

Elle se sentait tellement honteuse.

Elle le lui avait dit, comme ça, elle s'était laissée manipuler par un homme qui pouvait faire maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle le savait, elle le connaissait… Elle se connaissait aussi.

Ce qu'elle disait était malheureusement la pure vérité. Cette histoire d'amour la chagrinait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un parallèle avec sa vie à elle – compter les différences – et elle ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de regarder House avec tant d'envie.

Ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde…

Elle se l'avoua enfin.

Ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde…

Elle le fixait en cet instant même. Elle n'oserait jamais le lui dire, évidemment, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il l'évite ou à ce qu'elle se fasse balancer une seconde fois, non…

Mais elle l'aimait.


	3. Envie compréhensible

**Chapitre 3 : Envie compréhensible**

Il connaissait depuis longtemps ses petits yeux qui le contemplaient, comme pour lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Il savait, bien évidemment, qu'elle avait vécu des relations amoureuses difficiles, entre son ancien mari décédé et son mari actuel qu'elle n'aimait pas… sans oublier lui-même, qui n'a jamais su répondre aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.

Il regretta, pendant une fraction de seconde, de lui avoir infligé tant de mal.

Il pouvait être certain qu'il était la cause de son malheur, de son chagrin, de ses souffrances.

Et en tant qu'humain – car oui, il était humain – et en tant qu'homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir du bien à cette femme qui s'était battue pour lui… sans l'avoir obtenu. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle enviait cette histoire qui se finissait bien. Car jamais, au plus grand jamais, elle n'avait connu une histoire à l'heureuse fin.

Et en tant qu'humain, en tant qu'homme, en tant que House, il voulait se faire pardonner pour avoir fait couler ses larmes.

***

Ses pleurs redoublèrent quand elle réalisa enfin cette chose qu'elle fuyait depuis bien longtemps – elle l'aimait. Les gens ne changent pas, elle non plus…

Elle sentit le regard de House, ce qui la gêna davantage avec ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, enfin.

Elle se sentit tellement misérable à pleurer ainsi, sans aucune raison particulière, et devant lui…

Elle serra la main de House plus fort qu'il ne le fallait, mais elle en avait besoin, elle voulait un réconfort que seul lui pouvait apporter.

Il sembla comprendre, puisqu'il commença à caresser sa main avec son pouce. Elle se calma un petit coup avant de le fixer avec toujours autant d'envie, mais ne s'en rendant plus compte. Elle emmena la main de House à elle, la prenant dans ses bras comme un enfant prendrait une peluche.

Elle le vit rire à cette action et elle rougit, heureuse au moins de ne pas être détestée pour être si fragile, sensible… idiote.

***

House s'approcha un peu d'Allison pour s'installer plus confortablement. Il pouvait voir de plus près son air gêné, ce qui lui plaisait bien. Il s'étonna à penser qu'elle était… mignonne ? Aussi adorable que son neveu.

Il regarda Allison qui tentait de se cacher derrière une de ses mèches de cheveux. Le contraste entre le doré de ses cheveux et le pourpre de ses joues ne l'arrangeait en rien. House se servit de sa deuxième main pour remettre la mèche rebelle en place, et en profitant également pour lui caresser le visage lentement.

« **Ça va mieux ?** demanda-t-il, cherchant la première chose à dire pour briser le silence.

**- Un peu…** »

Il sourit légèrement, l'observant rougir.

« **Bon, je vais m'en aller alors**

**- Non !** objecta-t-elle immédiatement. »

Son sourire s'élargit. Elle non plus, ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille.

« **Restez…** murmura-t-elle doucement, mais il l'entendit tout de même. »

Il continua de caresser ses joues écarlates, heureux d'être précieux pour au moins une personne en ce monde. Il ne pensait pas vivre un moment pareil tous les jours, et préférait donc en profiter, garder cet instant en mémoire jusqu'à sa mort...

***

Deux mains de House rien que pour elle…

Elle mourait d'envie de se réfugier dans ses bras et d'y rester, d'oublier qu'elle était déjà mariée, d'oublier ses besoins primaux, d'oublier qu'il ne l'aimait pas…

Elle respira un grand coup avant de vérifier que son neveu ne revenait toujours pas. Elle ne le vit pas, et supposa qu'il cherchait encore la balle.

Elle se retourna alors vers House, faisant descendre son regard sur son torse et s'approcha lentement, espérant qu'il ne verrait rien – ce qui semblait impossible.

Elle eut soudainement froid à la joue – une certaine main ne la réchauffait plus. Il dû comprendre quelles intensions elle avait puisque, quelques secondes après…

…

***

Comment le savait-il ? Il savait qu'elle voulait l'enlacer, il la voyait s'approcher lentement, sentant ses pulsations – en lui tenant la main.

Il ne pouvait pas la repousser, pas dans un moment pareil, et décida … de l'encourager. De faire le premier pas à sa place.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et plaqua Allison contre son torse, l'obligeant presque à se lever et à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Il la serra contre elle, sentant quelque chose de chaud sur son épaule – il ne douta pas qu'elle pleurait encore. Il posa un discret baiser sur sa chevelure dorée mais n'alla plus loin, il ne pensait pas bon de la perturber.

Il tenta à plusieurs reprises d'apercevoir son visage, mais en vain, elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui montrer toutes les émotions qui la traversaient.

Il lui caressa un peu son dos, ses cheveux, sa nuque, ses bras, sa main, son visage qu'il ne voyait pas…

***

Il l'avait fait…

Elle n'y croyait plus, elle se sentait tellement perdue, dans cette situation compliquée… Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle devait quitter Chase, qu'elle était amoureuse de House, et maintenant elle se trouvait dans ses bras, consolée par la personne la moins rassurante qui soit dans le New Jersey, voire du monde entier…

Elle versait de chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de son amant, mais n'accepta pas le fait qu'il voulait voir son expression.

Elle ne pleurait plus par tristesse, par compassion ou tout autre sentiment qu'elle éprouvait quelques minutes avant… mais par bonheur, par désespoir, et par son incompréhension totale. Elle ressentait tellement de choses en ce moment… Elle ne pouvait l'exprimer, d'une quelconque façon.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre House, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, essayant de ne plus pleurer…

***

House ne chercha plus à savoir l'expression de la jeune femme, mais s'assurait que Christopher ne reviendrait pas de si tôt. Il aperçut le jeune garçon, sous son bureau, chercher par terre… House sourit à cette vision – sa balle était bien cachée, depuis que Cuddy voulait la lui confisquer.

House prêta ensuite un peu plus d'attention à la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer, il le savait. Il le sentait.

Il lâcha la main d'Allison et posa la sienne sur ce visage humide et confus. Il lui caressa longuement les tempes, avant de saisir son menton et de le tourner vers lui.

Il pouvait voir sa profonde confusion, mais ne ralentit pas ses intensions pour autant. Elle s'en remettra… Elle s'en remettra… Il priait pour qu'elle puisse s'en remettre…

Il posa sa deuxième main sur la deuxième joue d'Allison pour la deuxième fois.

Ils étaient deux.

Il se pencha vers le visage angélique qui se présentait à lui. Il sentait son souffle qui se percutait sur son visage, et son cœur s'emballa soudainement.

Et s'il elle ne s'en remettait pas ? Et si elle allait le détester ?

Il tira ces pensées de son esprit quand il la vit s'approcher de lui. Elle s'en remettra… Elle s'en remettra…

Il s'inclina un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

***

Il s'engageait avec elle. Il allait l'embrasser, elle sentait déjà une faible pression sur ses lèvres…

Elle ferma les yeux lentement et embrassa furtivement les lèvres de House, savourant cet instant, avant qu'elle le sente un peu plus entreprenant avec elle.

Ils se lancèrent.

Ils se lancèrent dans un baiser plus fougueux encore que le précédent. Elle s'en souvenait très bien, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti, de ses maudites intentions, de tout… Mais en se moment elle n'y pensait pas, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à cet instant qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, seuls…

Sans savoir que quelqu'un, au loin, regardait la scène avec jalousie.


	4. Unique moyen

**Chapitre 4 : Unique moyen**

Un coup se fit entendre sur la porte, et une exclamation faussement surprise allant avec.

***

Après deux secondes d'hésitation, House lâcha Allison pour se retourner vers l'intrus qu'il connaissait déjà.

« **Allison !** cria Chase, rouge de colère.

**- Hum, désolé, mais elle est occupait pour le moment, si ça ne se voit pas…** dit House avec un ton impérieux.

**- C'est ****ma**** femme !** »

House se retourna vers la femme qui l'avait autorisé à goûter ses lèvres. Il l'incita à dire quelque chose, mais elle ne voulut pas. Elle ne savait plus que dire, elle demeurait beaucoup trop confuse pour.

« **Alors déjà vous me faites une sale blague pour l'enfant qui vient d'arriver, et en plus vous embrassez ****ma**** femme !** »

Allison se blottit légèrement contre House, voulant se rassurer si jamais un coup devait partir.

« **Il fallait bien, il n'y avait personne pour la rassurer… **

**- Il n'y avait qu'à m'appeler ! **

**- Et vous croyez que vous aurez réussi à la calmer ?** fit House sur un ton des plus fiers.

**- Elle m'aime !** s'exclama soudainement Chase. »

House esquissa un sourire. _Pas après ce qui vient de se passer…_

« **Non…** »

House lança un regard à Allison qui se mordait les lèvres, et qui venait de prononcer ce faible « non » pourtant parfaitement audible.

« **Pardon ?** s'offusqua Chase. »

House comprit qu'Allison n'aurait plus la force pour continuer. Il en savait maintenant assez.

« **Vous avez bien entendu, elle ne vous aime pas…** répondit House à sa place.

**- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !**

**- Hum… je vous rappelle qu'elle est chamboulée – d'ailleurs vous n'avez pas posé de questions là-dessus, davantage sur le fait que je l'ai embrassée – et… elle ne vous aime pas.**

**- Vous essayez de détruire le couple que nous formons ou quoi ?**

**- Nooon, voyons, je veux simplement vous faire comprendre qu'un « couple » imparfait comme celui-ci ne devrait pas exister… Voyez par vous-même, elle ne vous avez même pas dit qu'elle avait un enfant…** »

Allison sembla aussi surprise que Chase de ce que venait de dire House. House lui fit un petit clin d'œil en coin, et elle décida de le laisser faire.

« **C'est son enfant ?** demanda l'Australien en lançant un regard vers le petit enfant qui cherchait toujours la balle.

**- Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elle ne vous en parle pas, tiens, puisqu'elle ne vous aime pas…** »

House vit la mâchoire contractée de Chase mais ne dit rien.

« **Qui est le père ?** articula-t-il.

**- Vous vous posez toujours la question ?**

**- Ne me dites pas que c'est vous…**

**- Je vais pas le dire, mais je pense que vous le devinerez…** »

Chase fusilla House et Allison du regard avant de sortir de la salle avec précipitation.

***

Allison se redressa légèrement et observa la situation.

House venait de faire croire qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec lui… Et si elle continuait d'avancer cette théorie, elle pourrait librement divorcer…

« **Pourquoi ?** fut le seul mot qui traversa la barrière de ses lèvres.

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi avoir menti ?** »

Elle lança un coup d'œil dans la salle avoisinante, et elle put voir que Chris avait remarqué l'entrée de Chase et se posait maintenant quelques questions. En se retournant vers House, elle vit qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas répondre à cette question, mais elle ne dit rien pour l'y forcer.

« **Eh bien… hum…** »

Elle fronça un sourcil pour l'inciter à continuer.

« **C'était une façon de vous débarrasser de Chase, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…** »

Elle esquissa un petit sourire et il lui répondit doucement :

« **Merci…** »

Derechef, une porte s'ouvrit.

« **J'ai trouvé la balle !** »

***

House tendit la main vers Chris pour récupérer sa balle.

« **Merci !** dit-il en souriant à l'enfant. »

Il fut lui-même surprit de réagir ainsi face à quelqu'un – un gamin qui plus est. Ce dernier regarda House, se demandant à quoi lui servirait une balle.

Par une soudaine envie, il sortit son tube de vicodine de sa poche… pour jongler avec.

Chris entrouvrit la bouche. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un jongler sous ses propres yeux et il semblait ravi, même s'il ne connaissait pas le jongleur.

Quand House eu fini, il rangea son tube de vicodine et posa la balle entre lui et Cameron.

« **Waw !** dit Chris, content. »

Les « larbins » rentrèrent à ce moment-là, apportant sûrement leurs nouvelles idées de diagnostic.

Ils reprirent alors leur diagnostic, au plus grand regret de House qui commençait à apprécier la présence d'Allison et son neveu – à sa plus grande méfiance. Il se demandait jusqu'à quel point cet attachement pouvait aller, mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions durant le diagnostic, prenant toujours les choses au sérieux quand il s'agissait de trouver une maladie.

« **Rentrez chez vous, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui…** dit-il lentement à la fin du différentiel. »

Il se retourna vers Cameron tandis que les autres quittaient la pièce, lançant des regards suspicieux vers eux.

« **Quand est-ce que vous devez le ramener ?** demanda-t-il avec une voix qui trahissait sa déception, quant au fait qu'il fallait ramener Chris chez lui.

**- Je le garde chez moi ce soir, ses parents viendront le récupérer demain matin.** »

House approuva d'un signe de tête, un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir quand il prononça les mots qui suivirent :

« **Eh bien… rentrez chez vous…** »

***

Allison avala une grande bouffée d'air avant de se lever.

« **Chris, tu me suis ?** dit-elle d'une voix douce, à l'enfant qui faisait faire des figures à sa peluche. »

Chris se retournera vers sa tante et afficha une moue désapprobatrice.

« **Je veux pas retourner à la maison !** dit-il, vexé. »

Allison sembla choquée de cette phrase.

« **Chris, il va bien falloir que tu revois tes parents… tu pourras continuer de jouer avec ta peluche, tu sais…** répondit-elle avec une fois qui semblait triste aux oreilles de House. »

Le petit se cabra en arrière.

« **Veux pas !** »

Il lança un regard peiné vers House mais celui-ci ne dit rien.

« **Veux rester avec House !** avoua-t-il soudainement. »

Cameron vit l'étonnement de House, mais ne commenta pas. Elle le regarda simplement de façon découragée, et il daigna enfin parler.

« **Je peux toujours vous accompagner**, dit-il à l'adresse d'Allison. »

Chris sembla ravi de cette proposition.

« **Et comment je reviens demain si je n'ai pas ma voiture ?** s'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

**- Je vous raccompagnerai…** »

Un silence s'installa tandis que les méninges de Cameron brûlaient sous tout ce raisonnement, pour finalement dire en un soupir :

« **Si c'est le seul moyen…** »


	5. Fini de jouer

**Chapitre 5 : Fini de jouer**

Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête…

Pourquoi diable avait-il proposé de les accompagner ? Après tout, il s'agissait juste d'une de ses collègues, et de son neveu qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une journée…

Mais, inexplicablement, quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait le faire. Pour se rembourser, en quelque sorte, même si ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait était bien plus compliqué que cela.

House ouvrit la porte de la voiture d'un geste galant, certainement pour faciliter la tâche à Chris qui s'endormait presque dans les bras de sa tante. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière pendant que House prenait le volant et démarra le véhicule.

« **Vous pourriez éviter de rouler à cette vitesse ?** demanda Allison au bout de quelques secondes, observant le paysage qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir. »

Ils sentirent nettement le véhicule ralentir suite à cette phrase.

***

Cameron fixa les cheveux de Chris, qui voletaient à cause de l'air frais qui venait dans la voiture – Allison préférait garder les fenêtres ouvertes, pour ne pas se sentir claustrophobe, disait-elle souvent.

Elle aimait bien contempler son neveu, en se posant des questions sur un peu tout – en particulier sa propre vie. Elle se demandait, à cet instant, pourquoi il éprouvait un tel attachement envers House. Et pourquoi elle éprouvait un tel attachement envers House.

Mais comme les nombreuses fois où elle songeait à une réponse, elle renonça à réfléchir davantage, de peur que ses neurones ne s'enflamment.

Elle manqua de s'endormir. Sa journée fut éprouvante, en émotion, et elle se sentait prête à s'effondrer. Mais malgré tout, elle résista à l'envie de s'assoupir, observant cette fois-ci la conduite de House. Elle nota qu'il conduisait bien plus lentement que quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle voulut le remercier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle trouva préférable de ne rien dire. Elle reposa la tête sur le siège et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant pour éviter de s'endormir.

***

House freina lentement au feu rouge – une première.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et y découvrit un petit garçon, la tête sur la vitre, les cheveux en désordre. La moue qu'il affichait montrait clairement son ennui.

Il regarda ensuite la personne qui se trouvait à côté de l'enfant. Il vit Allison, la tête reposant sur son siège, les yeux fermés. Il devina pourtant qu'elle ne dormait pas – elle était sûrement trop curieuse de savoir comment se passerait l'arrivée à l'appartement.

Ils ne tardèrent justement pas à se trouver sur le parking de l'immeuble. House arrêta le moteur et attendit quelques secondes avant de souffler :

« **On est arrivés.** »

Il entendit Chris marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un râle, et il observa Allison rouvrir les yeux et secouer la tête comme pour redescendre sur Terre.

« **Déjà ?** dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

**- Je n'ai pas conduit rapidement, je vous le jure, madame**, répondit-il avec une voix de gentleman. »

Il sortit du véhicule et, pour la deuxième fois, ouvrit les portières arrière afin d'en évacuer les passagers.

Il mordait d'envie de demander s'il fallait qu'il les accompagne jusqu'à l'appartement, mais se tut, devinant lui-même que Chris ne voulait pas le quitter – pour preuve que l'enfant se collait pratiquement à lui, même s'il tenait la main de sa tante.

House suivit donc les deux personnes jusque dans l'immeuble, puis dans le domicile d'Allison.

***

Cameron sortit les clefs de sa poche et les glissa dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer Chris et House, puis elle referma derrière eux.

Elle les observa longtemps, voyant que Chris appréciait réellement House et réciproquement.

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Allison réalisa à quel point ils ressemblaient à une famille, tous les trois, dans cet appartement et avec une convivialité inconnue – mais elle s'abstint de faire tout commentaire.

« **Chris, il va falloir aller se coucher…** dit-elle seulement – une chose qui était pure vérité. »

Le petit sembla encore une fois vexé de se séparer du médecin.

« **Et… et… et House ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Il va partir également.** »

Sur cette phrase, Chris prit ses affaires et s'aventura dans le couloir pour finalement rentrer dans une salle – sa chambre provisoire.

Quand elle fut sûre qu'il était couché, elle se retourna vers House.

« **Suis-je réellement obligé de quitter cet appartement ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait séduisante, mais façon « Housessienne ».

**- Il fallait qu'il se couche…** »

Car elle ne voulait pas que lui parte.

***

House sourit lentement, « comprenant » la raison de son prétendu départ. Mais il n'avait pas envie de partir, lui non plus.

Il fit un pas dans la direction de la jeune femme, un regard assoiffé de curiosité l'examinant. Il la trouvait épuisée, mais nettement plus en forme que sur le canapé où elle versait ses larmes.

Il fit un deuxième pas vers elle, puis un troisième et un quatrième. Encore un pas et il se retrouvera pratiquement collé à elle. Mais elle ne reculait pas.

Il exécuta ce dernier pas et, ne cherchant pas à attendre, saisit les mains de la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui.

Ils s'étreignirent pendant quelques secondes. Une étreinte remplie de confusions et d'incompréhensions, mais aussi d'envies. Car oui, ils aimaient s'enlacer ainsi.

House baissa légèrement le visage vers celui d'Allison et elle se laissa embrasser lentement. Il profitait d'elle, elle profitait de lui. Et tous les deux appréciaient ce contact, pendant lequel il serra un peu plus le corps d'Allison contre le sien.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent au bout d'une minute environ, mais House posa une multitude de baisers sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'arrête.

« **Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?**

**- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous vous laissez faire ?**

**- Vous évitez.**

**- Vous aussi.** »

Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle ne sentait trop épuisée pour jouer avec les mots, surtout contre House.

« **Je le fais parce que ça me plait, et il n'y a aucune autre question à poser.** »

Pourtant ils savaient très bien que les questions fusaient dans l'esprit de chacun.

« **Profitez, et on s'en tiendra là.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas m'en tenir là.** »

Elle venait de prononcer la phrase qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre.

***

Elle l'avait dit. Elle avait dit ce qui lui tenait à cœur depuis quelques semaines déjà, ou plus vaguement depuis des années.

« **Je ne veux pas, je ne le supporterai pas.** »

Elle sentit des bras se relâcher sur elle. Ça non plus, elle ne le supportait pas. Elle se blottit contre lui, voulant y rester.

« **Et vous avez décidé ça subitement ?** demanda-t-il.

**- Non. Depuis des années**, avoua-t-elle sans aucune gêne. »

Elle savait très bien qu'il connaissait la réponse à sa question, mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander quand même.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de House, en attente d'une réponse qui ne vint que quelques minutes après.

« **Bien.** »

Elle s'attendait tout de même à mieux. Il se décida enfin à poser une question existentielle, à partir de laquelle il évita le regard de la jeune femme.

« **Vous m'aimez ?** »

Le cœur d'Allison commença à battre à une allure beaucoup plus rapide que nécessaire. Ses mains – qui étaient dans le dos de House – s'engourdirent en une fraction de secondes, une sensation très désagréable. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer au sol, mais il la tenait suffisamment contre lui pour qu'il la rattrape au cas où.

Elle respira un grand coup, essayant de capter son regard mais n'y parvenant pas.

« **Oui.** »

***

A l'entente des pulsations d'Allison, il la serra dans ses bras. Comme un réflexe. Il préférait limiter les accidents du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il émit un rire de nervosité.

« **Quoi ?** dit-elle, les joues s'empourprant de gêne.

**- C'est comme avant. Vous ne m'aimez pas, vous avez besoin de moi, car…**

**- Je la connais votre théorie débile, comme quoi j'aime les gens blessés… Mais il y a des personnes plus souffrantes que vous sur Terre, je compatis pour eux, mais je ne les aime pas comme je vous aime vous !** »

Il prit cette phrase comme un poignard dans le cœur. Le poignard ne faisait pas une bonne comparaison, car cette sensation se présentait de façon plutôt agréable malgré son étrangeté.

Derechef, il ria de nervosité.

« **Quoi, encore ?**

**- Rien… Je ne vous comprends pas, et quand je crois que c'est le cas, vous changez presque totalement de personnalité…**

**- J'agis différemment selon les personnes et les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elles.** »

Pour la première fois depuis sa question, il tourna le regard vers elle, mais il ignorait qu'il n'en ressortirait pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Il aimait ses yeux, la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient, cette affection qu'elle lui apportait simplement en l'observant…

Le temps de quelques secondes, il se demanda si lui aussi, il pouvait afficher ce regard.

***

Elle n'y croyait pas.

Elle avait l'habitude de tous ces regards qu'ils échangeaient constamment, mais pour la première fois, il lui offrait un regard doux, chaud, apaisant, compatissant… j'en passe et j'en oublie.

Son cœur s'accéléra une deuxième fois, mais elle ne dit rien, il ne dit rien. Ils ne voulaient pas briser ce silence.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et approcha son visage du sien.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un choc électrique les traversa tous les deux, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils restèrent cinq secondes dans cette position, où leurs lèvres étaient scellées.

Ils se retirèrent, à bout de souffle même si aucun effort physique n'avait été exécuté.

« **Je veux être avec toi**, déclara-t-elle soudainement, sans calculer si elle le tutoyait ou si elle le vouvoyait. »

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde :

« **Seulement si tu t'occupes de la vaisselle…** »

Elle mit cinq secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle afficha un magnifique sourire.

« **Je dois prendre ça pour une réponse ou une plaisanterie ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Hum… les deux.** »

***

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à accepter cette proposition, mais quelque chose en lui disait qu'il fallait essayer. Et il le ferait.

Il l'embrassa doucement, pour ne pas brusquer les choses dès le départ, et espéra que ce geste lui fasse comprendre un peu plus ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne voulait plus se cacher.

Même s'il avait tout le temps pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

**FIN**


End file.
